Yogscast
The Yogscast,' '''incorporated as' Yogscast Ltd', are a group of YouTube broadcasters who produce gaming-related video content, focused around their main YouTube channel, YOGSCAST Lewis & Simon (formerly BlueXephos), with additional content syndicated through a wider network of YouTube channels. Yogscast Story : 'Original extract on Yogscast.com ''' 'Who are The Yogscast? '''Welcome traveler! Please take a seat and I will tell you a tale as old as time itself. Let me tell you about, the Yogscast. So back in 2008 a young man named Lewis decided that he needed to share his best friend Simon’s charm with the world. From his back room he started a little YouTube channel called BlueXephos. They gained initial renown for some of the most respected and entertaining World of Warcraft boss guides to this date. The duo then founded the #1 ranked podcast, the YoGPoD - a show featuring hilarious banter and tales with the occasional celebrity guest. In 2010, Simon and Lewis showed YouTube viewers across the globe how to survive a night in Minecraft. This went on to form the basis of one of the most popular serialised shows on YouTube, The Shadow of Israphel. Getting to this point had not been a two man job. They had received help from so many sources - Guildmates, friends, family and even complete strangers. Some of whom wanted help setting up their own YouTube channels, to which Lewis and Simon were only too happy to oblige. So The Yogscast started growing. Initially it was just the lovely Hannah, creative Duncan and magnificent Sips but soon many more were to follow. The Yogscast was no longer just a YouTube channel but now a whole family. So now, 6 years later with over 20 million subscribers, billions of views and more than 20 channels in the mix, The Yogscast shows no sign of slowing down. No longer just sticking to uploading videos of the favourite games, mods and adventure maps, the guys have expanded their content to include exceptional animations, music videos, tabletop games and live action pieces. Including the occasional tank, of course. The Yogscast has grown to include some of the most talented musicians, animators, editors, writers, artists and business minded people around, but our aim still stays exactly the same… To always have fun with our friends.http://www.yogscast.com/about/story Yogscast Members The Yogscast is made up of many members, but the most well-known ones are the YouTube Content Producers. They are: * Lewis Brindley (Xephos) * Simon Lane (Honeydew) * Paul Sykes (Sjin) * Duncan Jones (Lalna) * Chris Lovasz (Sips) * Hannah Rutherford (Lomadia) * Martyn Littlewood (InTheLittleWood) * Kim Richards (NanoSounds) * Chris Trott (Trottimus) * Alex Smith (Alsmiffy) * Ross Hornby (Djh3max) * Mark Turpin (Turpster) * Joakim Hellstrand (Rythian) * Liam MacKay (Nilesy) * Sam Thorne (Strippin) * Keith Steinbach (BebopVox) * Zoey Proasheck (Zoeya) * John Cochrane (Panda) * Dave Bagnall (DaveChaos) * Steven Goates (Ridgedog) * Matt Needler (iFirez) * Phil Southam (BruteAlmighty) * Toby Cottrell (SoTotallyToby) * William Strife (Strife) * Alex Parvis (Parv) * Ted Forsyth (Pyrion Flax) * Rick van Laanen (Zylus) Also, a pretty big chunk of the Yogscast are staff members who, mostly, work at YogTowers. They are: * Anya Ferris (MintyMinute) * Ørjan Aarvik (Teutron) * Harry Marshall (VeteranHarry) * Dave Boddington (Bodders) * Ciaran Askew (Ceeraanoo) * Nina-Serena * Adam Davis * Sam Gibbs * Niall * Colin Bassett * Tom Clark (Angor) * Tom Bates * Si Melton * Alex Turner * Adrian Ruiz * Matt Toffolo * Ben Edgar * Nathan Ditum * Rob Pearson * Dave Jackson Some of the original Yogscast staff have left or have been let off. They are: * Pat Woodward (Peva) used to be the Executive Assistant for the Yogscast. He hosted the Minecraft servers and was the initial website creator. Peva was laid off due to a falling out between members of the Yogscast. * Tinman used to be a Website Manager for the Yogscast and was let off because he had stolen somewhere between $18,000 to $21,000 from the Yogscast Website by redirecting its advertising banners. * Sean Veck (Phatima) used to be one of the Shadow of Israphel Directors for the Yogscast, but left/was let off for unknown reasons. * Adam Spencer (GameChap) used to be a YouTube Content Creator for the Yogscast but he, along with Bertie, severed ties with the Yogscast by saying uncivil things to Yognau(gh)ts on the Yogscast Subreddit. * Paul Spencer (Bertie) used to be a YouTube Content Creator for the Yogscast but he, along with GameChap, severed ties with the Yogscast by saying uncivil things to Yognau(gh)ts on the Yogscast Subreddit. * Brent Copeland used to be a YouTube Content Creator for the Yogscast but left on good-terms, along with Eric Fullerton, due to financial troubles and time-zone issues. * Eric Fullerton used to be a YouTube Content Creator for the Yogscast but left on good-terms, along with Brent Copeland, due to financial troubles and time-zone issues. * Rich Keith used to be the General Manager for the Yogscast, but left on good-terms for unknown reasons. * Tom Perkins used to be a Community Administrator for the Yogscast, but left on good-terms for unknown reasons. Etymology The Yogscast's name comes from the acronym YOGS, which stands for Ye Olde Goone Squade, the largest European ''World of Warcraft Goon guild, in which the founding members met. As a WoW ''guild they were led by guild-master Mearis. In 2008, Lewis began recording guild activities and posting videos to YouTube on his personal channel 'BlueXephos' under the title of '''The Yogscast', ''with "YOGS" being the name of the guild and "cast" referring to broad'cast'''. Gallery Lewis.jpg|The only picture of Lewis that Yognau(gh)ts could find prior to Gamescom 2011. Simon.jpg|Simon holding a packet of toaster bags, which was a topic of discussion in YoGPoD episode 3. Yogscast logo.jpg|The original Yogscast logo and title card for their videos. YOGSCAST_by_spotco.jpg|Early art of the Yogscast's WotLK characters. lewis_simon_gamescom2011.jpg|Screenshot of Lewis Brindley and Simon Lane onboard an airplane heading to Cologne, Germany for Gamescom 2011. simonlane_gamescom2011.jpg|Screenshot of Simon Lane making a face in his room in Cologne, Germany for Gamescom 2011. simonlane2_gamescom2011.jpg|A screenshot of Simon Lane at the airport with Lewis Brindley holding the camera heading to Gamescom 2011. lewis_simon2_gamescom2011.jpg|Screenshot of Lewis Brindley and Simon Lane at Gamescom 2011 in Cologne, Germany. Simon stole Notch's hat. simonlane3_gamescom2011.jpg|Screenshot of Simon Lane reporting at Gamescom 2011. With dancers in the background. lewis_gamescom2011.jpg|Lewis Brindley reporting at Gamescom 2011. lewis2_gamescom2011.jpg|Lewis reporting again. People dancing in the background! Gamescom 2011. lewis3_gamescom2011.jpg|Lewis talking with the first Yognau(gh)t they've encountered at Gamescom 2011. They're drinking redbull. SSL25134.JPG|Simon and Lewis at the Sony Ericsson booth at GamesCom. Duncan.png|Duncan or 'Lalna' yogscast_wide.jpg gJv36.png|The Minecraft Christmas background featuring the Yogscast Blizzcon1.jpg|Lewis, Simon and Hannah at Blizzcon 2011. Blizzcon3.jpg|Ditto. Awesome Yogscast Picture.jpg|A fan-made Minecraft animated picture of the Yogscast References Yogscast Category:Yogscast Category:People Category:Characters